Our First Thanksgiving
by IamDragonFury
Summary: Frisk and his monster friends and family celebrate their first ever Thanksgiving.
1. Chapter 1

Our First Thanksgiving

Chapter 1.

Initially, I did not plan on doing this, I was just going to jump straight to an Undertale Christmas fic, but, I felt like it would be wrong to overlook Thanksgiving, plus, I have yet to see a SINGLE Undertale Thanksgiving fic. Though, it is completely understandable, since not EVERYBODY celebrates Thanksgiving, but, my family does and most people I know do, so, I thought it would be fun to do this. After my attempt at a Halloween fic was a complete bust, hopefully this will turn out a little bit better, especially since I am not waiting until the very last minute this time.

Also, for the sake of my fic chronology (as this is still following TLTLUH), Asriel is already in School by this point; yeah, I intended to do a fic about that, but, it just got away from me. I had ideas for it, but, I had a hard time thinking of how to make it good, since, school-centered stories tend to be the weakest (to me at least). What I might do, if I can find the right place in the right story, I will have Asriel's first day of school told via flashback OR if I CAN come up with something, it will be a prequel of sorts. I know it seems lazy, but, I just felt that by this point, he should be in school.

* * *

At the sound of the last bell of the school day, the children could not get out of their seats faster, immediately grabbing their stuff and heading out the door. As Toriel bid farewell to the students as they left the room, she was approached by her own children, Frisk and Asriel, the latter of the two having only recently joined the class.

"Ah, my children," the goat woman asked, "are you two ready to go?"

"Yeah, but, we needed to ask you about something first." Frisk said.

"Oh?" Toriel replied, "What is it?"

"Well, a lot of kids from other classes have been talking about their teachers giving them assignments and projects related to Thanksgiving," Frisk voiced, "and some of them have been asking us if our class was doing stuff like that as well."

"Some of our human classmates have also been wondering about it." Asriel added.

Toriel thought about it.

"Thanksgiving related assignments?" she mused, "Gee, I...have not really thought about that, as only recently have I actually heard of the holiday, I am still entirely sure what it all entails."

"I've never actually had a real Thanksgiving before," Frisk expressed, "but, I do know about the most important parts, plus, we all know that humans _love_ sharing holiday related stuff online. I just know that we can find ideas for Thanksgiving related school stuff online too, the teachers share ideas there all the time."

"I _have_ heard about that before," Toriel responded, "we should try looking when we get home."

"Yeah," Asriel said, "and since everyone has been talking about it, maybe some of our classmates will have ideas too."

After reaching their conclusion, the children and their mother met up with Asgore and finally made for home.

* * *

As soon as they got home, once Frisk and Asriel finished their homework, they and Toriel got on the computer to look for ideas for Thanksgiving themed school work. While they were looking, Papyrus entered the room.

"Hey," he wondered, "what are you guys doing?"

"Looking for Thanksgiving themed projects the kids can do for school." Toriel told him.

"Thanks...giving?" the tall skeleton responded curiously.

"It's a holiday celebrated by humans," Sans, who had been silently lying on the couch the entire time, watching TV, "well, certain humans that is."

"Really?" Papyrus replied, "What's it for?"

"Basically being grateful for everyone and everything you have." Frisk stated.

"Don't people do that every day?" the tall skeleton asked.

"Some do, but, some need to be reminded," the human boy affirmed, "plus, people use it as an opportunity to spend time people they don't get to see often...and gorge on an ungodly amount of traditional food."

"Wowie," Papyrus responded, "that sounds interesting."

Toriel and children continued to peruse the website they were on.

"Oh my," the goat woman said, "all of these options look good, I am not sure which ones to choose."

"Mom," Asriel offered, "maybe the class could decide."

"Yeah," Frisk suggested, "since everyone's talking about it anyway, you could write down some of the ones you think are best, tell the class about them, and let the students pick which ones we should do."

"Hmm, that does sound like fun," Toriel replied, "I think we will do that."

* * *

Come nighttime, after everyone had gone to bed, Sans got up and teleported himself to the kitchen to get something to drink. After noting the state of everything in the fridge, the skeleton grabbed a can of soda and walked into the living room as he drank it. It was then he noticed Toriel sitting at the computer.

"What are you doing?" he asked, "More school stuff?"

"No, all that is done," Toriel answered, not looking away from the computer screen, "I wanted to get another look at those Thanksgiving recipes the humans have been sharing online."

Sans walked up beside her to get a look at the computer screen.

"You planning on making something?" he wondered.

"Perhaps," the goat woman voiced, "we have already learned about and partaken in many of the other human holidays, so, why not this one? Plus, Frisk said he never had a real Thanksgiving before, so, I figured...maybe we could."

"Ah, I see," Sans replied, "yeah, I'd be down for that."

He took another drink from his can of soda, as he did, Toriel looked at him curiously.

"Why soda at 3:00 a.m.?" she questioned.

"Why internet browsing at 3:00 a.m.?" he countered.

"Fair enough." the goat mother stated.

* * *

Whoo, first chapter done.

A bit of a short chapter, but, this story probably will not be all that long, it is just a fun little holiday thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Our First Thanksgiving

Chapter 2.

Moving on as the family prepares for the holiday.

* * *

After finishing her early morning internet search, Toriel went back to sleep for the remainder of time until it was time to get up and get ready for school. She decided to keep the Thanksgiving dinner plans a secret for the time being.

As soon as class started, Toriel made the anticipated declaration.

"Listen up, class, I have a surprise for all of you," she revealed, "tomorrow, all of out assignments and crafts will be about Thanksgiving."

Her announcement aroused great excitement from the students, especially the human ones.

"Yes and while I already have a craft ready for you today," Toriel continued, as soon as the children settled down, "I thought it would be fun to have you all decide what kind of assignment we do tomorrow."

Toriel handed a stack of papers to every student sitting at the front of the class and had them pass them back to the students behind them, who would continue until everyone got one. The papers had a list of assignment and project ideas printed on them, with little circles next to them, the idea being for the student to vote for which project ideas they liked the best.

"Check off no more than three ideas and, once you have done so, please, return your papers to my desk," Toriel instructed, "as soon as I look over them, I will pick the most voted ideas and those will be the assignments we will do."

For nearly fifteen minutes, amid a chorus of busy pencils, the students checked off their favorite project ideas and, one by one, brought their papers to the teacher's desk.

* * *

Meanwhile, while Toriel, Asgore, and the kids were at school, the skeleton brothers, Undyne, and Alphys were at the grocery store, having been sent there by Toriel before she left for school.

"So this is what humans eat on Thanksgiving?" Alphys mused, "I wonder if it's any good."

"The humans certainly seem to love it," Sans said, "according to Muffet, pumpkin based desserts have been in high demand, cornbread goods as well."

"Humans mix corn into bread?" a puzzled Papyrus inquired, "Wouldn't that get soggy and gross?"

"Not that kind of corn," Sans explained, "it's dried corn ground into a fine consistency, like flour."

"I think that's on the list, actually." Alphys stated.

"What's left that we have to get?" Undyne wondered, "Because, I think we've already got most of it; we've got the turkey, we've got the stuffing mix, we've got the potatoes, we've got the pumpkin pie filling..."

Alphys looked at the list.

"We still need to get the cornbread mix, green beans, gravy mix..." she noted, "and that's it."

"I hope this stuff isn't hard to cook," Papyrus voiced, "I've only just started cooking non-pasta related meals."

"It should be fine as long as we follow the recipes." Alphys said.

They continued walking down the aisles.

"Hey," Undyne asked, "what times is it?"

Sans looked at his cellphone to check the time.

"2:45 p.m." he informed.

"Ah, school ends in twenty minutes," his brother replied tensely, "we better get to looking for what we still need."

"The canned goods aisle is right here," Alphys affirmed, "we should be able to find green beans here."

As soon as they entered the aisle, the first thing they saw was canned green beans.

"Ah, they're right here." the lizard woman stated.

"But, look at all these brands," Undyne voiced, "which kind should we get? Does it even matter?"

"Did Toriel mention a specific brand on the list?" Sans asked.

Alphys checked the aforementioned list.

"No, no specification," she clarified, "it just says '3 cans of green beans'."

"Oh, well, if she wants three cans," her fishy girlfriend suggested, "then why don't we just one can of three different brands?"

"Makes sense to me." Sans stated.

They then took three cans of different green beans off of the shelves and put them in the cart.

"Now to the mixes." Papyrus said.

* * *

At 3:00 p.m., school ended and Toriel and Asgore, along with their children, made their way home and, by that time, Undyne, Alphys, and the skeleton brothers had made it home with the groceries and got them all put away.

When the kids were sent off to do what they wanted, Toriel talked to the rest of the family.

"So," she asked, "how did the shopping go?"

"We got everything on the list," Sans said, "we're just hoping that it all suffices, because, you wouldn't believe how many different brands of the same thing humans have."

"Well, as long as we have the important stuff;" the goat woman voiced, "now, I need to look over these school papers and see what the students are wanting to do."

Toriel then went up to her room and sat at her desk, where she always took care of school related work at home.

* * *

After two hours of grading papers and looking over the students' voting sheets, Toriel was finally done and, just as she put all of her work away, her bedroom door opened, Frisk and Asriel standing in the doorway.

"Have all the votes been counted up yet?" Frisk asked.

"They sure have." his adoptive mother replied.

"So, which projects are we doing?" Asriel wondered.

"That you'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out." Toriel said.

Her response was met with a disappointed look from both children.

"For now," she continued, "why don't we go get dinner started."

* * *

After dinner, the children went down to the lab with Alphys, Undyne, and the skeleton brothers, while Asgore washed the dishes. While everyone was busy, Toriel took the opportunity to draw up the assignments she would give to the class the next day. She also had to note what she would have to set out for the crafts as well.

An hour later, Asgore, who had finished the dishes, walked into the living room and saw Toriel at the computer.

"Have you gotten all of your class's assignments for tomorrow drawn up?" the goat man inquired curiously.

"Yes," his ex-wife replied, "now, I am just waiting for them to print."

"So, when are we doing this 'Thanksgiving' dinner?" Asgore wondered.

"The day after tomorrow, when the children's holiday break starts," Toriel affirmed, "tomorrow, after school, I will tell Frisk and Asriel about it."

"Yes, I am sure that they will be excited;" her ex-husband voiced, "though, I have to ask, when you researched this holiday's traditional meal, did you also look up how to make everything?"

"Of course I did," Toriel said, "I wrote down everything we need to know."

"I only ask because some of this stuff looks a bit...delicate." Asgore said.

"Let us not overthink it," the goat woman responded, "I have centuries upon centuries of cooking experience, I should have no problem with this, especially when I have so many helping hands...right?"

* * *

Eh, weird place to leave off, but, I would prefer moving on to the next part in a new chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Our First Thanksgiving

Chapter 3.

More Thanksgiving shenanigans.

* * *

8:00 a.m. Thursday morning, As soon as she got to her classroom, Toriel spent the next fifteen minutes setting everything up for projects she had planned for the students. Since she had already set most of the stuff out on the previous day, all she really had to do is double check to make sure there was enough of everything and make sure it was all in order. She also laid out the work packets she put together, using the worksheets she had created the day before, placing one on each desk. By the time she had gotten everything the way it was supposed to be, the first bell of the day rang.

The students all seemed pleasantly surprised by what their teacher had set up for them, working on their packets without complaint and happily indulging in the crafts set before them. Much to the relief and satisfaction of Toriel.

" _Wow, this certainly went better than I expected,_ " the goat woman thought, as she watched her students work, " _it is a good thing I had plenty of supplies leftover from our Halloween crafts_."

She continued to walk around her classroom, getting a close look at their work and helping them whenever they needed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the house, the skeleton brothers, Undyne, and Alphys, were looking over everything they would need to use the next day.

"All right," Alphys said, "according to the directions Toriel wrote down, the turkey will need twenty-four hours to thaw out in the fridge."

"Got it." Undyne said, looking at said frozen bird in the refrigerator.

"And we have the roaster for which to cook the turkey?" the lizard woman continued.

Papyrus opened a cabinet under the counter and pulled out a deep, black, oval shaped dish with handles on both ends.

"Right here." he affirmed, holding up the ovenware for her to see.

"Okay," Alphys voiced as she kept reading the instructions, "it also says that, it is important to check the turkey regularly to keep it from drying out, as you cook it, it helps to pour the juices from the meat over the turkey over it every thirty minutes at least. This is a process called 'basting' and is usually done with a 'turkey baster' or a spoon."

Sans then reached into a drawer and pulled out a baster.

"Baster's right here." he affirmed.

"Ohh..." Papyrus voiced, " _that's_ what that is, I thought it was a fancy utensil used for measuring ingredients."

"...So did I." Undyne stated.

"Okay, now, in regards to the cheesecake," Alphys kept going, "it says we need to let the cream cheese set out so it can soften up enough for the cake filling."

Undyne took the boxes of cream cheese out of the fridge and tossed them onto the counter.

"Wait... _cheesecake_?" a puzzled Papyrus inquired, "Humans have a cake...made out of _cheese_?"

"The cheese in question is mixed with ingredients to make it sweet." Sans told him.

"But...it's still cheese..." the tall skeleton responded, "how does that work?"

"Cream cheese is more versatile than other cheeses," his brother continued, "it can be used to make all kinds of things, including frosting."

Papyrus looked on thoughtfully.

"Toriel also wants us to put down the noodles for that salad." the lizard woman added.

"There's a salad with noodles in it!?" the tall skeleton uttered, baffled.

His brother responded by rolling his eyes.

* * *

When the final bell of the school day rang, the students wasted no time getting out the door, especially since it was the start of a holiday break. There would be no school the next day or the following Monday, leaving the children with five whole days off from school.

Once she had gathered her own children, Toriel left the room as well, leading them both by the hand.

"Those were some neat worksheets you made, Mom," Asriel said, "I had a feeling we would do the word search, it's one of the easiest and funnest puzzles to do."

"The crafts were fun, too," Frisks voiced, "my hands are _still_ sticky from the glue."

He held out his hand, opening and closing it as he assessed the gummy film on his palm.

"Mine too!" Asriel laughed, holding up his own hand, opening and closing it a few times.

"Yes, we will _all_ have to wash our hands when we get home," Toriel said, "and then...I have a surprise for you two."

The two children looked on with blissful curiosity.

Once they found Asgore, the family made for home.

* * *

"Mom, Mom," Asriel asked for the fourth time as he, his parents, and Frisk walked through the front door of their house, "come on, what's surprise?"

Toriel smiled in response to her son's excitement.

"We are home!" Asgore announced.

Sans looked in from the kitchen.

"Oh, hey guys," he asked, "how was school?"

"It was great," Frisk answered happily, "Toriel's Thanksgiving projects were so much fun, everyone loved them!"

Just then Papyrus looked in through the kitchen entrance as well.

"Frisk," he requested, "you're a human, you know of these customs, please, explain the concept cheesecake...and noodle salad!"

The human boy looked at him in confusion.

"Okay, surprise time, my children," Toriel revealed, "since this our first Thanksgiving, both in general and as a family, I thought it would be fun if tomorrow we have a traditional Thanksgiving dinner."

"We get to try new human dishes?" Asriel responded enthusiastically.

"So, like, a legit Thanksgiving feast," Frisk voiced optimistically, "with turkey and...stuffing...and mashed potatoes?"

"Do not forget about the green beans, the rolls," Asgore added, "and, of course, the pies...and cheesecake."

The human child looked at his adoptive parents with the most delighted smile before jumping in for a hug, with Asriel following suit.

"Tomorrow, we will have to wake up as early as we can to make the big parts of our meal," Asgore affirmed, "like the turkey and the stuffing."

"But, today," Toriel added, "we will be making the extra side dishes, the salads and whatnot, and I thought we could all make them together."

"Yes, yes, please," Frisk urged excitedly, "I'll chop and peel anything you ask!"

"Me too, me too!" Asriel said.

"Okay," Toriel laughed, endeared by their enthusiasm, "but, everyone has to wash their hands first."

The two children immediately ran to do so.

"Does that include us?" Undyne asked from the kitchen.

"Of course," Toriel affirmed, "I said 'everyone' after all."

* * *

Whoo, done, next chapter should definitely be the last.

Trying to get this wrapped up as I prepare for my own Thanksgiving with my family, I am sure not everyone has noodle salad and cheesecake on their Thanksgiving, but, my family usually does.

Also, for the occasion, I actually made Butterscotch Cinnamon pie, half of which already got eaten, following the videos I saw on Youtube and, no doubt, I have a new favorite pie!


	4. Chapter 4

Our First Thanksgiving

Chapter 4.

Now, on to the Thanksgiving feast!

* * *

Once everyone washed up, they spent the rest of the day in the kitchen, making the side dishes and desserts that would accompany their holiday feast the following day. Frisk explaining cheesecake in great detail to Papyrus as he, the tall skeleton, and Asriel mixed up the cake filling together. After they put the dessert together, they put it in the fridge to set, putting down a can of blueberry pie filling to go on top of it once it was ready, they then got to work on the noodle salad, which Frisk also explained in great detail.

Toriel, Asgore, and Sans of course made the pies, including Toriel's classc butterscotch cinnamon pie, a pumpkin pie, and a blueberry pie. It was but of a long process, since they were making the pie crusts from scratch, but, with their long established experience behind them, it all came along smoothly. They then moved on to making the rolls, were a bit easier to deal with.

Alphys and Undyne were tasked with the potato salad, which ended up being more of hazardous process, as Undyne used her energy spears to peel and chop up the potatoes, celery, and onions. When making the sauce, she held the jar of mayonnaise over the mixing bowl and slammed her fist down the base of it, sending half of the jar's contents into the bowl, then, after squeezing in a dollop of mustard, she whipped in a cup of vinegar so fiercely some of it splashed onto her and Alphys. The lizard scientist carefully tossed in the sugar, salt, and garlic powder, trying to avoid putting in more than needed. Undyne then used her own fist to pulverize the boiled eggs as her lizard girlfriend cautiously slid them to her, scraping them into the potato mix as she went. Once they had the sauce all mixed up, they dumped it onto the mix of potatoes, eggs, celery, and onions and stirred it well before sprinkling a layer of paprika on top of it.

When the pies were done baking and the cheesecake set, all of the intended toppings were spread on top of them and then, they were put right back in the fridge for tomorrow's dinner. The salads were also put in the fridge once done, though, it was a bit of chore getting everything to fit on the shelves without knocking anything over.

By the time they were finished and had everything put away, it was 8:30 p.m. and everyone was ready to relax.

"Is that it?" Asriel asked, "Did we get everything?"

"Everything that can be done today," Toriel affirmed, "tomorrow we will make the turkey and the other stuff that needs to be cooked."

"So, what do we do now?" Papyrus wondered.

"Well, first off we should probably clean up a little." the goat woman said.

Everyone looked around the kitchen, which was littered with remnants of their cooking and baking processes; the family spent the next several minutes cleaning up the kitchen as best they could. Once the kitchen was clean, everyone grabbed a quick meal to make up for a skipped dinner, then, after getting themselves cleaned up, everyone turned in early, so they would be able to wake up at a good time to get right to more cooking.

* * *

It was 6:00 a.m. when Toriel heard the alarm on her phone go off, she wasted no time getting out of bed and getting herself dressed. As she left her room, she saw the rest of the family entering the hallway as well.

"Ah, good morning everyone," she voiced with a yawn, "I am glad to see everyone was able to get up."

"Of course we were," Papyrus said, "we all set our alarms."

"Except you set mine for me without telling me." Sans stated flatly.

"Because I knew you probably wouldn't," his younger brother retorted, "and if you didn't you'd probably sleep in on us."

Sans rolled his eyes in response.

Asgore then looked into Frisk and Asriel's room, but, to his surprise, did not see the children in there.

"Huh," he inquired, "are the children already up?"

It was then they heard the sound of stuff getting moved around in the kitchen; the elders went to the kitchen to see what was going on and there they found children. Frisk was up on the counter getting canned vegetables and the stuffing ingredients out of the cupboard, while Asriel picked up a canister of breadcrumbs that had fallen onto the floor and put it back on the counter. It seemed that while everyone was still asleep, the two children had taken it upon themselves to get everything out for dinner.

Just then, Undyne and Alphys made their way up from the basement and saw what was going on as they joined the other adults.

"Children?" Toriel called curiously.

Asriel and Frisk looked at her in response.

"Yay, you're finally up!" Asriel said happily.

"We got everything out," Frisk urged, "can we start cooking now?"

"Yes," a stunned Toriel replied, "now, please get down from there before you fall."

The human obeyed and carefully climbed down from the counter.

"How long have you two been up?" a baffled Asgore questioned.

"An hour." Frisk stated.

"We set our phone alarms." Asriel added.

"We got up, got ourselves bathed and dressed," Frisk affirmed, "we checked to see if anyone else was up, but, when nobody was, we decided to get everything out so we could get to cooking as soon as possible."

"Have either of you eaten breakfast yet?" Toriel asked.

"We had granola bars," Asriel answered, "we don't wanna eat to much before dinner, we wanna be able to try _everything_!"

"We are glad that you kids are excited," Asgore voiced, "but, you have got to give everyone else a chance to fully wake up."

"Yeah," Undyne yawned, "we're not even dressed yet."

So, as the children reluctantly waited, the rest of the family got themselves showered, dressed, fed with a light breakfast, and then finally gathered in the kitchen to start cooking. The first thing they did being getting the turkey seasoned and into the oven.

"Now, while that cooks," Toriel explained, "we will get everything else ready, the stuffing will go in later, since it takes less time to cook."

"For now," Undyne said, conjuring an energy spear, "I'll peel, cook, and mash those potatoes!"

"If you are going to do that," Asgore advised, "please, try to do so without breaking anything, burning anything, or making a hug mess."

The fish woman stood up in a more poised stance.

"Will do." she stated.

Undyne then quickly and carefully began rotating potatoes against the end of her energy spear, effectively removing the skin from them. While she got the potatoes ready, Alphys filled a pot with water and put it on the stove to boil for when the potatoes were ready. At the same time, Sans and Papyrus opened the cans of green beans and dumped them into another pot, which was placed on the stove to boil.

Once everything was boiling on the stove, everyone worked together in putting together the stuffing, from cutting up vegetables to mixing in the bread crumbs and seasoning. After the long process of getting everything together, the last thing they had to do was wait for the turkey to finish cooking, with Toriel check and basting it every half hour.

Before everything was done, the children set the dining table at Toriel's request and helped her get the side dishes and desserts out of the fridge and put them, as well as the rolls, on the table. Then, when the rest of the meal was done, everything else was placed on the table and the everyone took their seat, filling their plates with as much as they could.

"We've been calling this Thanksgiving 'dinner'," Papyrus noted, "yet, here we are eating it at noon."

"Well, with all of this," Sans offered, "do you really think we'll need to eat anything else for the rest of the day?"

Papyrus shrugged and nodded in response.

"Agh," Frisk groaned, "I need another, these ones aren't big enough!"

He looked anxiously at the sizable amount of food on his plate.

"Just finish what you have first, Frisk," Asgore said, "then go back for more."

The human child started eating right away, desperate to clear some room on his plate.

"Oohhh," Asriel said contently, "it's all so good!"

"Yeah," Undyne expressed, "these humans really know how to cook...and eat!"

"It's just a shame that they only get to eat food like this once a year." Papyrus said.

"It can be eaten more than once a year," Frisk attested, "but, from what I've heard, a Thanksgiving feast without any of this is just...incomplete."

"But, I'm sure everyone has their own traditions in regards to the holiday." Sans responded.

Alphys swallowed a mouthful of food then looked around.

"Oh yeah," she said, "and Christmas is next month, we'll have to see what kind of food we can have for that, too."

"Ham!" Frisk declared gladly.

He then began to put more food on his plate.

"So, Frisk," Toriel asked, "would you say that your first Thanksgiving meal is a win?"

"Mmhhmm!" was the human boy's response as he filled his mouth once more.

"It's really good, Momma," Asriel pressed, "can we have this meal again next Thanksgiving?"

"I do not see why not, it was a fun meal to cook," Toriel replied happily, "besides, a lot of the humans have it every year, so, why should we not?"

Frisk swallowed what he was eating and gasped aloud.

"Oh, maybe next year we can invite some of our other friends to join us," he suggested, "or maybe we can do that for Christmas, it would be so much fun to have _everyone_ together for the holidays!"

"Like a party?" Undyne inquired, "That sounds like fun!"

"We could try it," Toriel expressed, "we would have to make a little more food, but, I do not mind, I so much enjoy cooking with everyone and..." she cast a content look at her children, "I am thankful to have people to cook for again."

"I'm thankful to be here with everyone," Asriel proclaimed, looking at Frisk, "I'm also thankful to finally have a _real_ best friend."

"Do we really need to say it?" Papyrus declared, "We are all thankful to be up here on the surface and we're all thankful for Frisk, because, we probably wouldn't be here if not for him."

"And we probably wouldn't have decided to celebrate this holiday without him, either." Alphys added.

"Come on, guys," Frisk responded humbly, "you don't have to thank me anymore, besides, Asriel's the one who broke the barrier, not, me."

"But, how could I have if you hadn't gotten through to me, Frisk?" Asriel countered blissfully, "The argument stands, you saved us all!"

Frisk smiled and shrugged in response.

"Besides," Asgore voiced, "you did say that this holiday was about being thankful for what we have."

"And we have _you_ ," Toriel added, "we all love you, Frisk."

"I know," the human boy said, "I love all of you, too, I love _all_ of the monsters."

His statement got him a hug from Asriel.

"Happy Thanksgiving, everyone." Frisk said.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" the rest of the family responded in unison.

* * *

Oh my God, yes, I actually got it done in time!

I hope everyone who celebrates Thanksgiving had a decent one at least, mine was good, nothing spectacular, but, the food was great, as always. No drama this time, thank God.

Now, here's hoping I can get a Christmas fic up before Christmas.

Once again, Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!


End file.
